The consequence of mistakes
by AB350
Summary: What if Percy was not a complete troublemaker? What if Sally had been more firm with him, would he be more responsable and deal with his role as praetor differently? WARNING: spanking, if you are uncomfortable with this please don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series.

WARNING: this fanfic includes disciplinary spanking; if you are against this do not read.

There was a knock in the door.

"Come in" said Reyna with a slightly quivering voice.

"Praetor, you do know why I am here right?"

"Yes sir" she whispered softly, her eyes looking mysteriously glassy.

Percy came in and took a seat in the bed next to her. He squeezed her hand in support for a brief moment before ordering her to stand up, action she immediately did.

"Words cannot describe how disappointed I am with your performance today" he started lecturing while she kept her gaze to the floor. "Not only did you let the soldiers do what they wanted, you did nothing to help when it got out of control!"

"I know, I'm sorry sir" she was not too pleased at being reprimanded by an almost new soldier, one she once had resentment against.

"But that is not all, by doing this made them question my authority as Praetor" he gazed at her sternly. "A position, which I remember you insisted I take."

She remained quiet knowing everything he said was true, still not wanting to accept her fault completely; however speaking would only make her seem childish.

"For this you will receive a bare bottom spanking from me, first with my hand and then with the brush." She just noticed the big oak hairbrush laid by his side, was it so big and heavy this morning when she combed her hair? "Do you agree this punishment is fair?"

Reyna, ever the composed soldier, responded with a clear loud "Yes sir." She agreed, although inside she was trembling finally realizing the consequence of a lazy mistake.

He didn't waste time and started unbuttoning her jeans and lowering them to her knees, how could a simple action be so embarrassing? Then he tugged her left hand making her fall over his lap, she struggled getting in a somewhat confortable position. Percy then carefully lowered her purple panties to her mid thighs getting a clear view of her well-rounded butt, she was blushing even if she wouldn't admit it. He then gave her a soft pat to signify he was about to start so she braced herself.

Laying his left arm over her back he adjusted her position making her bottom even more of a target. Taking a deep breath he started.

"Smack, spank, smack, splat, spank" these first ones were given with medium strength. Percy hated having to do this but knew it was the best option; after all he had convinced Lupa of this punishment instead having her thrown to the wolves as many praetors before her had to endure, not many surviving.

Reyna already humiliated by the whole ordeal struggled to keep her tears at bay, she was Roman, strong and intelligent, she would not be broken by a mere spanking.

"Smack, spank, spank, smack, splat" this five she felt them more prominently as her bottom started heating.

"Left, right, left, right, center" the spanks continued each more stinging than the last, she was determined not to show just how much they hurt and kept quiet.

"Spank, splat, smack, spank, smack, splat"

As soon as he started hitting her sit spots her resolve crumbled and she began squirming trying to alleviate the pain. Her hands gripping his leg until her knuckles turned white with the effort.

"Spank, spank, smack" continued Percy trying hard to ignore his friend's pain.

Finally one was just too hard.

"Ahhh" she screamed, her hand going automatically to cover her bum.

"No you don't" growled Percy grabbing her arm and twisting it in the small of her back. He then resumed spanking harder.

"No please, I'm sorryyyy" her voice slurred trying to contain tears. "Smack, smack, spank."

He ignored her and started targeting the center of her right cheek over and over.

"Owwww please, stoooop" her breathing became labored.

"I will stop when you have learned your lesson"

He said now moving to her left cheek.

Even though she was in pain, and screaming she had yet to spill one single tear.

Finally he rested his hand on her buttock rubbing softly while she started calming down. She had completely forgotten the brush until he rested its cool surface in her cheek.

"Nooo" she wailed, her legs twitching. "No mooore please"

He quickly trapped her legs between his so she couldn't kick.

"I am sorry but if this is what you need to be responsible, then it is my duty to punish you this way" his eyes showed sadness but his resolve was not crumbled, he had to prove he could give this punishment.

She hung her head knowing that she couldn't do anything to change her fate.

"SMACK, SMAKC, SMACK" this ones hurt on a whole new level and she soon started sniffling.

"Ahhh, SMACK I'll be SMACK good SMACK please SMACK no mooreee" she begged in vain.

By the next five silent tears were running down her face, and then low sobs racked her body until she was full on crying.

"Will SMACK you SMACK keep SMACK being SMACK irresponsible?"

"Nooo SMACK owww SMACK pleaseee SMACK I swear SMAAACK"

Finally after five more minutes she hung limply over his lap, powerless to stop him and too weak to keep screaming. He finally put the brush down and started rubbing her bum slowly with care. His green eyes soften at seeing her in such a deplorable state, already feeling guilty for causing her pain.

"Now, now, come here" he said turning her around and holding her in his lap while she sobbed on his chest. He stroked her hair lovingly, murmuring that it was over and everything was forgiven.

She finally stopped crying and let him put her underwear up and tuck her in bed over her stomach.

"Good night Reyna" he said giving her a soft kiss on her forehead as she sighted and went to sleep. Percy couldn't believe she still had four more spankings to go.


End file.
